The Salvatore Sister
by TimeLord293
Summary: Fiona Salvatore is Stefan and Damon's younger sister. Read her journel to find out what happened to Fiona and her brothers when they became vampires before they return to Mystic Falls in the present day. (Story will countinue into the start of season 1)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own my OC's. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first proper fanfiction so I hope you enjoy reading my story. Reviews are most welcome so please review my story. My chapters are a bit short so I hope it's not too rushed. This story is just giving you an insight of how Fiona became a vampire and what happened to her and her brothers before they all return to Mystic Falls in the present day. I will hopefully be writing sequels to this following the TV series from season 1 onwards. Let me know if you think of anything that I can add to any of my chapters. :)**

**Prologue**

My name is Fiona Salvatore. I am the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. My family was one of the founders of Mystic Falls, Virginia which is where I lived. I am writing this journal to explain what happened to me and my brothers when we lived there and about how our lives changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**1864**

It was the summer of 1864 a few weeks after the founders' celebrations in Mystic Falls and a year before the end of the American Civil war. I was 15 years old. My oldest brother Damon was just coming home from his duties as a soldier. My father had wanted him to be a soldier to improve the family honour. Or to put those phrases in different words: to improve his own honour. It was a bad time for Mystic Falls. There had been a number of deaths that had occurred in town. The authorities had said that they were animal attacks, but people were still suspicious.

I was walking around the grounds with Stefan. People often called our house the 'great' Salvatore House. Its real name was Salvatore Manor. My father was head of the founders' council so he was a very important man to the town. As Stefan and I were walking Katherine showed up. Katherine was a girl that Stefan was interested in. Damon also loved her but I didn't think that Stefan was aware of this. Yet. She greeted Stefan warmly when she approached us, her maid Emily Bennet was standing a few feet behind her. Katherine gave me one of her false smiles, which I returned just as falsely. I knew that she was seeing both Stefan and Damon. I didn't know what she was planning but I knew that she was up to something and that one day she would break both their hearts. Emily also smiled at me, but this was a true smile, which I also returned. I liked Emily. She had looked after me a few times when I was younger and she was always very kind. Unlike Katherine. Why she wanted to be Katherine's maid, I don't know.

Stefan and Katherine had just finished greeting each other when Damon returned home. I don't know whether I imagined it but I thought that I saw a look of satisfaction pass over Katherine's cold features. She looked unsurprised that Damon was here, which was odd because he wasn't due home until the next month. Emily noticed this too and we exchanged a suspicious glance with one another. As he approached the house, I ran down the driveway to greet him.

"Damon!" I exclaimed as I happily as he swept me into a hug, after putting his bags down.

"Fiona! I have missed you!" Damon said grinning.

"I've missed you too," I said back.

"How come your home so early? I thought weren't due home till next month."

"We weren't needed for the time being, so they let us go early," Damon replied, as we broke apart.

Stefan, Katherine and Emily walked over to us as we spoke.

"Stefan," Damon greeted Stefan warmly.

"Damon," Stefan greeted him back.

They embraced each other briefly, and then Damon turned to Katherine and Emily.

"Emily," Damon nodded at her.

"Welcome back Mr Salvatore," Emily said smiling at him. Damon turned to Katherine.

"It's good to see you again Damon," Katherine said battering her eyelids at him.

"It's good to see you too Katherine," Damon said flirtatiously, as he kissed her hand.

"I'll leave you to it", I said to them. I left my brothers to my beloved. Emily followed me, so that she could speak to me. It irritated me when I saw Stefan and Damon with Katherine. It wasn't the fact that they were in love with her; it was the fact that she was seeing both of them. What frustrated me more was the fact that I didn't know how to tell my brothers how she was using them.

X X X

Later that day as I was walking past my father's study, I heard him talking to the other members of the founders' council. They were having a council meeting. I never usually listened into meetings that my father had with the council, except there was a word that I heard my father say that made me stop and listen to what was being said. It was a word that I never thought I'd hear him say. Vampires. Strange. Why was my father talking about vampires? I crouched down by the door to listen to what was being said.

"So what is this device that's supposed to detect vampires?" I heard my father ask one of the council members.

"It's a special compass, that I have invented," a man replied.

I recognized the man's voice. It was Jonathan Gilbert, who was an inventor. Most of his ideas were crazy, but they were also clever.

"When you hold the compass it will point in the direction of where vampires are if they are close to you. It will help us find out who the vampires are in town," he continued.

"Do you have the vervain so that we can round them all up?" my father asked him.

"Yes, I have some here with me now. You had better all take some as protection," Jonathan replied.

There were sounds of movement as everyone took whatever it was that he was giving them. He had called it vervain and said it was protection against vampires. What the hell was going on?

"That's settled then. We shall go through with the plan tonight," my father continued, ending the meeting.

I heard them all get up to leave so I quickly ran upstairs into my bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. I sat on my bed thinking hard feeling confused. My father had been talking to the council about vampires and a plan to capture some that were in town, using some device that Jonathan Gilbert had invented. Even as I repeated what I had heard in my head, it sounded ridiculous. But I had heard them loud and clear, and my father had sounded really serious so he couldn't have been joking.

**A/N: Hope your liking the story so far. Keep reading to find out what happens. Please review my chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

As the afternoon wore on I was growing more and more anxious. I was sitting on my bed in my bedroom still thinking about what I had overheard. I was afraid about what my father was planning. I found it hard to believe. It wasn't like him to believe in things such as vampires, not a man in his position. It didn't make any sense, yet somehow it did make sense that vampires existed. It explained why so many people in town had disappeared lately. And those animal attacks that had happened in Mystic Falls recently were not normal animal attacks as the authorities kept saying. All of the bodies that were found seemed to have been bitten on their necks and what was more, they all seemed to be drained of blood. It made my head hurt just thinking about it. All I could do was hope that my father was wrong and that it wasn't vampires that were causing these deaths.

Just then there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said after the person at my door had knocked. The door opened and Damon walked in. He smiled at me as he walked into the room. He had a nice smile and an extremely annoying smirk.

"Are you alright? You looked worried about something earlier," Damon said in a concerned voice as he sat down on my bed.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said in a small voice. He looked unconvinced.

"I'm okay, really. I'm just a little worried about these incidents that have happened recently," I lied. Well it was half-true. I just missed out the bit about vampires and father's crusade to kill them all. I wondered whether I should have told him about what I had heard. I wanted to tell him about the vampires but I was afraid that he wouldn't believe me.

"Yes, father told me about those people's deaths," Damon replied after a pause.

"Don't worry about them. The authorities will catch the creature that is causing them," He continued in a soothing voice.

"Anyway, you're well protected. You know why?" Damon asked in mock seriousness.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked my voice turning playful.

"Because you've got me. And I won't let anything hurt you," Damon said. He was serious this time, but I had expected his answer, and I smiled at him. He always was protective over me, but I liked that. I had someone to confide in, someone to go to when I had problems. It was the same with Stefan although he left the violence to Damon and can be violent when he wants to be.

"Thank you Damon," I said, gratefully.

"That's alright. If you need me, just say my name and I will be there," Damon said back, pretending to bow. He always knew how to make me laugh when I was upset. It worked.

"Okay, I'll do that," I said laughing.

He got up and left the room, winking at me before closing the door. I watched as the door closed behind him, regretting not telling him about what I had heard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

It was the evening and I was just about to go to bed. I was sitting at my desk writing drawing. I sometimes liked to draw in my spare time as it helped me to express myself. As I was sketching, I heard a disturbance in the room next door to my bedroom, which was Stefan's room. I heard someone scream in pain and ten I heard Stefan shouting in panic. I ran out of my bedroom and ran into Stefan's room, then cried out in shock.

Katherine was on the floor, chocking with what looked like steam coming off her. Stefan was standing over her, with blood running from a wound on his neck. Just then four men burst into the room carrying guns, my father right behind them.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked tem, in a panicked voice. I was still standing there inn shock.

"She is a vampire Stefan. She has been compelling you to love her, so that she could manipulate you and feed off of you!" my father said in disgust.

"We're rounding them all up and then trapping them in a tomb," my father continued.

One of the men had put something that looked like a metal muzzle over Katherine's mouth. Two of the men then carried her out of the room, with the other two following close behind with their guns raised. My father watched them as they left the room then looked over at me.

"It's alright Fiona," he said, his expression softening slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he continued.

"If you had any decency left in you, you'd look after your sister, while I deal with the vampire problem. I never thought I'd witness my own son bringing same on the family!" my father snapped at Stefan. Stefan just glared at him with hurt and anger. With that my father left the room.

X X X

Half an hour later, after I had tended to the wound that was on Stefan's neck, Stefan and I were sitting on my bed in my bedroom. Stefan had me in his arms and was apologizing over and over about what I'd just seen.

"It's okay Stefan. It wasn't your fault," I told him for the tenth time.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let that happen. I shouldn't have let them take her away," Stefan said back. There was a pause.

"Did you…Did you know what she was? Did you know that she was a…vampire?" I asked him quietly, finding it difficult to say the word 'vampire'. He was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said after a while.

"I knew. I've always known. But, I don't care what she is, I still love her," he said determinedly.

"Does Damon know?" I asked him, my tone of voice becoming harder.

"Yes. I'm aware that he loves her too. We've argued about it many times," Stefan confessed.

"So, you still love her, even though she's been you and Damon fight? Even though she was being courted by Damon and not just you?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"Yes, I do still love her. And I'm gonna make sure that she chooses me and not Damon," Stefan said fiercely. Just then the door opened and Damon walked in.

"What's going on? They're rounding people up and taking them somewhere," Damon asked worriedly.

"They're rounding up vampires. Damon they've got Katherine," Stefan told him, urgently.

"What?! We've gotta stop them. Stefan we've gotta go and get her back!" Damon said.

"I know. I was just sitting with Fiona first. She saw what happened," Stefan explained.

Damon looked at me sadly, then said, "Don't worry Fiona, we'll sort this out. Just stay here while we go and look for Katherine. And lock all the doors."

"But, you can't go out there! They've got guns!" I tried to warn them.

"I know. Don't worry we'll be careful. Stefan we'd better get going," he added turning to Stefan.

Stefan got up, kissed me on the head, and then walked out of the room with Damon. Both of them gave me reassuring smiles before they left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

I heard the front door slam as they left the house. I was starting to panic now. They were going to try and save Katherine. Katherine who was a vampire. They were going to try and take on men with guns for her, even our own father, just for her. Thinking of this made me realize how much they really loved her. It would have been nearly romantic if Katherine wasn't such a cold hearted person. Well, whether they loved here or not, I wasn't going to sit there while my brothers were putting themselves in danger. I ran downstairs and followed them out of the house. Once outside I looked around and spotted Stefan and Damon running down the driveway. I quickly ran after them. They reached the end of the driveway with me close behind them. They were now running down the pathway leading off of the driveway, the trees blowing in the wind.

We were running for about 15 minutes when I saw Stefan and Damon come to a halt just ahead of me. I came to a halt by some trees just a few yards away from them. There was a horse and carriage near by. There were armed men dragging unconscious people onto the carriage, which looked like a prison. The people all had the metal muzzles put over their mouths, the same sort that was put over Katherine's mouth. The men shut the door to the carriage and locked it, then went off to find more vampires. When the men were gone, Stefan and Damon ran towards the carriage. They had just approached it and were preparing to pick the lock on it so that they could open it.

Just then two gunshots were fired, making me jump and nearly fall over. I looked over at Stefan and Damon and realized that it was them that the gunshots had struck. One after the other they fell to the floor and did not move. Before the horror of this scene could fill me, someone walked out of the trees just ahead of me. It was my father, and he was carrying a gun. A shock of realization came over me. It was him who had shot them. His own sons! A mixture of horror, anger and grief filled me as I looked at the man who I had once called my father. After a few seconds he turned around and walked away from the horrific scene in front of me. I was left standing there in shock.

After a few seconds I realized that I was shaking, and tears were starting to pour down my face. I walked over to my brothers bodies, and stood over them. I bent down and hopefully felt both of their pulses, knowing deep down that I wouldn't find them. I felt each of their pulses but there was nothing. I let out a small cry of despair then bent down again and kissed both of them on their foreheads. I then walked away from my brothers and set off home.

X X X

When I eventually got home I went to my bedroom then shut the door behind me. I then slumped down onto my bed and cried. I wasn't sure if my father was home yet. If I was honest I didn't really care. I never wanted to see that man again. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, hoping with all my might that what had happened was just a horrific nightmare, but I knew that it wasn't. It was nearly dawn, when I heard the front door slam. My father had come home. I heard him climb the stairs. He tried to call out to me to see if I was alright, but I did not respond. I never wanted to talk to that man again. As morning approached my father called up to me that breakfast was ready. I did not come down. I hated him for what he did. What made it worse was that he was pretending that nothing had happened, like Stefan and Damon had never existed. No one had come to call to say that they had found the bodies. I waited the entire day to see if anyone had found them but no one did. I wondered if my father had disposed of the evidence after I had left to avoid awkward questions. Another wave of anger and hurt came over me as I thought this. I was never going to forgive my father for doing this. Never.

**A/N: I know the chapters are slightly depressing at the moment but hopefully they'll get better as the story unfolds. Next chapter coming right up. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**1867 – 4 years later**

Three years had passed since Stefan and Damon had been killed. My father had told the council members that Stefan and Damon had been thrown out of the house due to the shame of them having an affair with a vampire. He told the rest of the town that they had moved away. It became worse when he tried to tell me the lie that he told the council. I had seen what really happened after all. I hadn't spoken to my father much since they had died. I hated him for what he did. I would have left the house myself if I had had the money although my father would have found a way of catching up to me one day. I'm surprised that he didn't declare me insane and put me in the nearest mental hospital for the unresponsive attitude that he received from me these days.

I was 18 now and I had just started work as a young nurse at the local hospital, which had calmed down since the end of the war. One evening I was eating dinner with my father. We talked little to each other. I only spoke to him when I had to. After the plates were cleared away, I made my way to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Fiona, could you wait a moment? I wish to speak with you," my father said just as I was about to leave the room. I paused as I was half-way to the door. I turned around reluctantly to face him.

"Now Fiona," my father began, sitting back down in his chair. I stayed standing listening to he had to say.

"I can see that you are very disturbed. You've barely spoken to me since … well since your brothers went missing," he said after hesitating slightly.

"I know that their sudden disappearance upset you and the events that happened that night were terrible, but that was three years ago now. You need to move on," he said desperately. I looked at him in outrage. He was still treating their deaths like he had nothing to do with it, even though that I had seen him do it!

"Now, I know you think that I am being insensitive, but - ," my father started to say, but I interrupted him.

"You know full well that they didn't go missing," I said to him coldly.

"I'm sorry? I don't quite understand what you are saying," my father said, frowning.

"I said you know full well that Stefan and Damon did not go missing," I said acidly, my anger starting to rise.

"What? Of course they did. They disappeared. They got caught under that_ vampire's _compulsion, and then left because of the shame of it," my father said in an uncaring way. This made me angry so I decided to tell him the truth. I was fed up with having to look at him everyday, knowing that he murdered Stefan and Damon.

"I know what you did," I said to him. There was a nasty silence as my father looked at me in shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about," my father said, trying to pull himself together.

"Don't lie to me! Don't you dare lie to me. I know what you did. I _saw _what you did. You shot them!" I said, my voice rising with every word that I spoke.

My father remained silent for a few moments and then said quietly, "How did you find out?"

"When they found out that Katherine was going to be trapped in the tomb, they set out to save her. I didn't want them getting hurt by those thugs you had helping you, so I followed them to try and stop them. They were about to free her from the carriage that she was being transported in, then you came and … killed them," I said as the tears started to pour down my face. My father looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"I had to," he whispered, desperately.

"They were going to ruin the plan. They were going to endanger the town by letting one of those monsters loose,"

"And that was reason to kill them?! Your own sons!" I shouted at him, all the hatred I felt was seeping out of me.

"I had no choice," my father snapped at me.

"You're a murder!" I shouted back.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! It's my duty to protect this town! You should be grateful that I acted quickly enough to get rid of those creatures!" my father shouted.

"That's still no reason to kill your own sons! You're a cruel, cold hearted old man!" I shouted at him.

"You should have more respect! I've brought you up, bought the clothes that you wear, supplied you with food and shelter! You should be doing your duty to me by helping me protect this town," my father said back.

"I'm not doing anything for you and I will certainly not show you any respect! I've had enough. You make me sick!" I shouted. I went to leave the room but my father got up, walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You'll do as I say!" he roared.

"Let go of me!" I cried. He then lost his temper completely and slapped me across the face. He slapped me so hard that I fell and hit my head on the corner of the table. As I tried to get up my vision went blurry as my eyes watered from the pain. I lifted my hand to my head and felt blood seeping from the wound that was there.

Suddenly I heard my father cry out in pain. I tried to raise my head to see what had happened but I couldn't move, through shock and pain. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I was vaguely aware of someone standing over me. Whoever it was bent down then gently pulled me into their arms. They poured some sort of liquid into my mouth. It tasted vile. My head started to clear and I could see properly again so I started to pull myself up. The person that was holding me helped me to my feet. Once I was standing properly I turned to see who was helping me. As soon as I saw who it was I nearly passed out again. It was Stefan.

"It's okay Fiona. It's alright he can't hurt you now," he said to me. I looked at him. Had I dreamt the whole thing? He looked the same as he had been four years ago. The same brown hair and the same green eyes, which were now filled with concern.

"H-How …," I stammered when I had found my voice.

"I know it's a long story," Stefan said to me. I turned away from him to look at how my father had reacted to Stefan's sudden appearance, to see that he wasn't there.

Instead he was lying on the floor, unmoving, with blood seeping from a wound on his neck. My eyes widened in shock. I quickly turned back to Stefan. It was only then that I noticed the red stain that was around Stefan's mouth. I suddenly realized what he was. He was a vampire. He looked like he was in pain, as if he was trying not to kill me too. I quickly pulled away from him.

"Fiona, listen to me," Stefan started to say. Before he could do anything else I ran from the room. As I reached the hallway, Stefan suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Fiona, wait -," he tried to say. I turned around sharply and in my panic I ran up the stairs. As I got to the top of the stairs Stefan was in front of me again.

"Fiona, please," he said again.

I backed away from him. He came forwards, towards me, so I backed further away. Just then his eyes widened in panic.

"Fiona the stairs!" he cried.

He made to grab me to stop me from falling, but he was too late. I fell down the stairs. I could feel the pain as my body hit against each step, as I fell like a ragged doll. It was very quick. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs then as I reached the bottom my head snapped sharply to the side then everything went black and I was no more. The last thing I saw was Stefan rushing towards me with fear in his eyes.

**A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen next? Your going to have to wait for my next update I'm afraid. My next update should be within the next week although this may be difficult as I have schoolwork to do :( but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Not the best chapter to cliff-hanger on but hey. Anyway until next time dear readers. Don't forget to review my chapters. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update during the week, I've had too much school work to do. :( I would like to thank my best friend thedevilsdaughter267 for reviewing all of my chapters. I would also like to thank Mia Salvatore and Undying love13 for also reviewing my story. Thank you to everyone else who has favourite or alerted my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and update soon. :)**

**Chapter 6**

A while later I woke up and found myself in what looked like a small lake house. It was unfamiliar. Someone must have moved me there. I slowly sat up and got up from the bed that I had been laid on. My head felt groggy as I tried to remember what had happened to me. I walked over to a window that was nearby and looked out of it. It was light outside, sometime in the afternoon. The light hurt my eyes slightly, although the sun was not shining through the window but in the other direction. It was then that I realised that I could hear the sounds of horse and carriages going by in the distance and the sound of people talking. This should have been impossible as the town must have been far from here, and yet I could still hear these sounds. I could hear the water of the lake outside move in the breeze as if I was standing right next to it. I looked at how the sun reflected off of the water, strangely hurting my eyes. I could see things more clearly now and I could hear better too. My sense of smell seemed to have improved as well, for I could smell the grass outside as if I was standing right on top of it. It felt so strange. My emotions seemed to be stronger too. I felt calm, even though I should have felt fear and yet I was calm. I was worried slightly about what was happening to me, but calm. I turned from the window and walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I could feel how fragile the handle felt in my hand. It felt like it might break when I pulled it so I turned it carefully so that it wouldn't break. I walked out of the door and into the next room.

There was a table and chairs in this room with a small kitchen and sitting area in it. The sun was shining through the main window. I walked further into the room and walked into the sunlight. As the sun shone on me, my skin tingled slightly and an instinct to move out of the sunlight came over me. I moved back out of sunlight thinking hard. Whatever was happening to me I could feel that it was changing me.

Just as I thought this the memory of the night before came flooding back to me. My father hitting me. Seeing Stefan again, when both Stefan and Damon were suppose to be dead. Stefan had poured some sort of liquid down my throat. I remembered falling down the stairs and the pain of falling down each step. I should be dead after that fall and yet I was still alive. I remembered trying to get away from Stefan after realising what he was. I realised what he did to me to heal my head wound. He had given me some of his blood. Had I died with his blood in my system? After all he was a... I couldn't bring myself to even think the word. If I had died with his blood in my system, which was the only explanation that I could think of about why I was here, then that means that I'm a... No I couldn't be could I?

Just then I heard voices. These voices were close by, outside the house in fact. I recognised these voices. It was Stefan and Damon. Damon was alive too! This is impossible! Stefan and Damon were dead, weren't they? Apparently they weren't. I heard Stefan and Damon's voices become louder as they reached the door. I used my newly improved hearing to listen into the conversation they were having.

"I had to do it, Damon, she was hurt!" I heard Stefan say loudly to Damon, as they stopped walking just outside the door.

"Did you not expect her to run from you when she realised what you were?" Damon asked angrily. I could tell that they were obviously discussing what had happened.

"I know, I wasn't thinking straight. She ran up the stairs, so I ran after her, to try and talk to her. Then she backed away from me and before I could do anything she was falling down the stairs," Stefan said desperately, trying to make him understand.

"Why the hell did you go there in the first place?" Damon asked him.

"I wanted to tell them that we were still alive. I wanted to tell them what we were. I wanted to tell Fiona at least. She's our sister, Damon. I couldn't leave her with _him_. When he hurt her I just flipped," Stefan explained.

"You killed him right in front of her," Damon said coldly.

"I didn't do it when she was watching. She accidently saw the body," Stefan told him miserably.

"Yeah and now she's probably traumatised!" Damon snapped at him.

"Well instead of standing here arguing about it, maybe we should go and see if she's awake yet," Stefan said, urgently.

"Maybe we should," Damon said acidly.

I heard Stefan place his hand on the door handle but before he opened the door, Damon said in a cold voice: "First you convinced me to drink blood to complete the transition, and then you turn our sister too. You think you're doing the right thing, but you're not. But know this brother, I'm never gonna forgive you for what you've done to our sister or to me. I'm gonna make your life a living hell for this."

These words chilled me to the bone. I had never heard Damon speak to anyone like this before, especially to Stefan. There was a nasty silence, then the door opened and Stefan and Damon walked into the room.

They looked just the same as they had done three years ago. Unlike me they had not aged a day. Stefan had the same brown hair and green eyes as he had done before, and Damon had the same black hair and ice blue eyes as he had done before as well.

When they walked in, they saw me standing there in shock. Stefan shut the door silently behind him and stood beside Damon. I stared at my brother and they stared back lost for words. I felt large waves of emotion come over me, more powerful than I had ever felt before. Now I felt fear, mingling with pain but also mingling with the happiness of seeing my brother again. I tried to pull myself together, and then tried breaking the ice by smiling at them. They relaxed when I did this and smiled back. Then not being able to fight my emotions any longer I started to cry.

"What's happening to me?" I asked them, dreading the answer.

Damon confirmed my worst fear by answering: "You're in transition. I'm sorry to break this to you Fiona, but you're a vampire now."

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review it. I will be most grateful. :) I probably won't be able to update until next week, so sorry to keep you waiting like this. Anyway until next time, dear readers. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hello again, everyone. My next chapter is longer than the other chapters so you have plenty to read. :) This chapter gives you a bit more information about Fiona. I would like to say a big thank you to thedevilsdaughter267 and Mia Salvatore for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you also to anyone else that has favourited or alerted my story in the past week. Anyway here's my next chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

I stood there, crying and in shock. Even though I had expected the answer I was still shocked when it was confirmed. I was a vampire. After a few minutes Damon walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Fiona, that you have to go through this," he said to me, gently.

I responded by putting my arms around him. We stood there embracing each other for a few minutes. We broke apart and I looked over at Stefan, who was standing there looking guilty at me. I looked back at him, unsure about how I should react towards him. After all it was his blood that had caused me to become a vampire, although he had only done that to heal the head wound that I had. Despite this I had backed away from him not realising how close the stairs were, so I guess we were both to blame. There was also the terrible act of Stefan killing father and it would be some time before I would be able to forgive Stefan for that. Nevertheless Stefan was still my brother and I could see that he regretted what he did. Being a vampire was going to be hard as I was about to discover. I decided to start by forgiving Stefan for his part in turning me into a vampire. He was trying to help me and it had been an accident after all.

When I had decided this I said to Stefan in a reassuring voice: "Its okay, Stefan. You don't have to feel guilty about this. It was my own fault for falling down those stairs. You were only trying to help me." I didn't want to mention what had happened to our father, but it came up anyway.

"What about, what I did to father? You must hate me for that?" Stefan said in a hollow voice.

"That's gonna take time to heal, yes," I admitted.

"He was a hard man to live with and he shot you and Damon, it's just the thought of him being our father…" I added, breaking off as more tears came.

"I'm sorry that you saw that. I was angry that he hurt you and I lost control of my anger," Stefan said to me. I nodded in understanding. I then walked over to him and hugged him to show that I still loved him despite what he did. He hugged me back and I could tell that he was relieved that I had forgiven him. Damon looked relieved about this too.

We broke apart and I said: "I still hadn't quite forgiven him for trying to kill you anyway." Damon and Stefan smiled at this.

"Bet you gave him hell for that," Damon said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I should have done," I said grimly.

"Well, anyway, let's not worry about that right now," Damon said, serious again.

"Unfortunately, you've gotta drink human blood in order to complete the transition," Damon said. I winced. I had only just realised the hungry sensation that was inside me. It was like a burning sensation inside my throat. I now knew why that was.

"What happens if I don't complete the transition?" I asked. I really didn't want to have to drink someone's blood. Well I didn't, but my body did. The thought of hurting someone just to sustain myself was horrifying to me.

"If you don't drink blood within the next 24 hours - you'll die," Stefan answered me after hesitating slightly.

"Oh. I don't want to hurt anyone," I said slightly scared.

"It's alright; me and Stefan got you some when we were out. We got it from a hospital," Damon added seeing the look on my face. He reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a hip flask. He took the lid off of it and passed it to me. I looked at the hip flask and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I drink whiskey to err help me sleep," Damon said, looking shifty. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. Stefan looked a bit shifty as well. Okay, my brothers are now alcoholics.

I looked at the bottle, uneasy about what I was about to do. I could smell the blood in the flask which made my hunger worse. I was afraid that when I drank the blood, I'd get addicted to it. I shook this thought from my mind, took a deep breath and drained the flask in one go. I thought it would taste vile but it didn't. I would have to get used to this. A strange sensation ran through my body after I had drunk the blood. It was like my body was whole again. I looked at Stefan and Damon who were looking at me anxiously. Like me, they were worried that I'd be addicted to the blood. My body felt like it wanted more blood, but I fought back these feelings. I breathed deeply, and then when the feelings had calmed down, I smiled at my brothers to assure them that I was alright. They both smiled back looking relieved.

"Okay, that's one problem sorted," Damon said lightly.

"What other problems are there?" I asked him wearily, as I handed him back the flask.

"Well, now you've completed the transition, you'll be slightly more sensitive to sunlight. Well actually, you'll burn in the sun now," Damon added.

"So a bit more than slightly sensitive?" I said.

"Just a little," Damon responded. Good job I wasn't standing next to that window.

"Okay then, how come you two can walk in the sunlight?" I asked.

"We have special rings that a witch made for us, which allows us to walk in the sun. In fact it was Emily Bennet that made them for us," Stefan explained.

"Emily Bennet was a witch?" I said in astonishment.

"Yep," Damon said, popping the p in the word that he had uttered.

"But I can't ask her to make me one of those rings. She died over a year ago," I said.

"Well, she made three rings," Damon said, reaching into his pocket again. He took out a ring that was dark blue with small stones engraved on it. It was quite beautiful.

"At first we thought that it was just a spare ring. It wasn't until now that we realised that Emily must have foreseen that you'd become a vampire," Stefan explained. I stood there staring at the ring Damon was holding, as I was taking in another piece of shocking information.

After a while, Damon held out his hand to me and I took his hand with my right hand. He held my hand in his, and then placed the ring on the third finger on my hand. I looked at the ring on my finger. It was comfortable and fitted perfectly.

"That's the other problem sorted out. Now it's just adjusting to everything," Stefan said finally. I nodded. This was gonna take a lot of time to get used to.

X X X

Over the next few weeks, Stefan and Damon helped me adjust to my new life. We stayed in the lake house, lying low. We had to be careful not to draw attention to ourselves, particularly when we had to feed. We mainly stole blood bags when we fed, so that we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves, although people would soon notice the blood bags going missing. I wanted to feed using blood bags anyway so that I didn't have to hurt people. I wanted to be as human as I could. Eventually I adjusted to my new way of life. Running was a good experience when you were a vampire as you can run so fast, you look like a blur. It was fun when I first tried this, although it was some time before I had mastered it by not hitting anything that I ran past. I nearly gave a passerby a heart attack by knocking into them as I was running. Damon never shut up about it. Damon also thought that it was amusing to use this 'speedy running technique' to creep up on me and make me jump. It would then escalate when Stefan tackled him to the floor. It was fun when we had those moments. It took away all the pain of what we had been through together.

After a few weeks we decided to leave Mystic Falls. We thought it would be safer for us, especially if people were noticing the blood bags that were going missing from the hospital. We didn't want a repeat of what happened when father was alive. Stefan and Damon had warned me about vervain, which was a plant that burns vampires when it touches them. It was the same thing my father had used on the night the council members were rounding up the vampires that were in town. The thought of the same thing happening again scared me. Since my father had gone the new person who was in charge of the founders' council was part of the Lockwood family. They were still aware of vampires which made it more risky for us to stay in Mystic Falls.

As we were packing up what little things we had, I looked into the mirror that was on the wall in the sitting room. I still looked the same as I had when I was human, only I was now frozen as an 18 year old. The thought of never aging bothered me slightly. The thought of living forever bothered me even more. I still had the same long dark wavy hair, the same colour as Damon's hair. I still had the same green eyes as well, which were the same colour as Stefan's eyes. My pale complexion was still the same too. I noticed that when I fed, veins would appear under my eyes and fangs would grow in my mouth. This was the predator that was inside me. It scared me when this happened. The thought of how easily I could hurt someone just by losing control, also scared me slightly. I had had close calls of nearly hurting passersby, but thankfully I had resisted the bloodlust. My train of thought was broken when Stefan and Damon walked into the room. They were both carrying the bags with our things in them.

"Well everything's packed and ready, so I guess it's time to go," Damon said, as he handed me the bag with my things in. It only contained a comb for my hair and a few dresses that Stefan and Damon got from 'Salvatore Manor', what was once our home. They also got my sketch book and the journal that I had kept back then. The only other personal item that I had was a necklace that I always wore, which had once belonged to my mother, who I was middle named after. My middle name was Samantha.

"Where are we going?" I asked after I had checked that everything was in the bag that should be.

"We were thinking of New York," Stefan answered.

"Oh, that's sound okay. I've never been to New York before," I said.

"Good," Stefan said lightly.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked me. I nodded. The thought of leaving Mystic Falls was strange. This was the town that I had been bought up in. I was born in this town. But now it was a reminder of what had happened recently. Perhaps leaving town was for the best. I followed my brothers as they walked out of the lake house. That was the first time that I had said goodbye to Mystic Falls. But it wasn't goodbye just yet.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. :) Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8**

As we were on the train to New York, I found a newspaper that was lying on a nearby seat. It was the local Mystic Falls newspaper. I looked at the front cover only to discover some shocking news. Jonathan Gilbert had been killed. According to the article he had been killed in an animal attack. He had been found with his throat torn out. There had been other attacks like this as well. I remembered the attacks that had happened in Mystic Falls a few years back, which had triggered the events of what happened the night Stefan and Damon were shot. Recently there had been more attacks. This was vampires for sure. That would explain why Jonathan Gilbert had been targeted. He was a member of the founders' council and knew how to kill vampires. Another thing that made the attacks the obvious work of vampires was the fact that all the bodies had been drained of blood. But the only vampires that were in Mystic Falls were me, Stefan and Damon. Any other vampires had been locked in the tomb that my father had trapped them in, so it couldn't be any of them.

"Anything interesting in there?" Damon asked, from the seat next to me.

"Jonathan Gilbert was killed last week," I told him.

"What? How?" Damon asked, looking slightly shocked. Stefan looked slightly alarmed.

"He was found with his throat ripped out. They're saying that it was an animal attack, but I think they're just trying to hide what it really was," I said grimly.

"Vampires," Damon said. I nodded.

"It can't be. We were the only vampires in town," Stefan said, still looking worried.

"The others were all trapped in the tomb three years ago, so it must have been an outsider," Damon said.

"That's the only explanation," I said back. There was a pause.

"Is it a good idea to leave town if another vampire's attacking people? I feel bad about leaving town when people are getting hurt. Some of our friends still live there," I said worriedly.

"It would be dangerous for us to go back, especially if people are getting attacked," Stefan said.

"Stefan's right Fiona. It's too risky. There's nothing we can do about it now," Damon said.

"Yeah, I suppose it's up to the council to catch the vampires that are doing it," I said, still worried about leaving town when people were getting hurt.

"I'm sure they will," Damon said, smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back at him.

X X X

After a while we arrived in New York. We found a guest house in Manhattan as a temporary place to stay. It wasn't one of the best places I've stayed in, but it was the best we could afford. We didn't do much during our stay. We mostly lied low so that we wouldn't get noticed much. A few days after we had arrived in New York, we noticed the atmosphere in the city had stated to change. The people were scared and hurried to be home before dark. Soon after in noticed this I found out why the people were like this. I was out buying supplies when I saw a newspaper seller, selling newspapers on the high street. I looked over at the papers and the headline on the front of them caught my eye. 'Local Woman Found Dead.' I bought one of the newspapers and read the article on the front of it. The article stated that the woman had died from an animal attack and just like the other attacks; her throat had been ripped out as well and her body had been drained of blood. No wonder the people were scared. I looked up from the article in bewilderment. There were other vampires in New York too. But why were they making their presence obvious? Why weren't they lying low like Stefan, Damon and I were? I shook my head. Maybe I was over reacting. Maybe, this time it was just a normal animal attack. Something told me that I was right about vampires being behind this attack. I rolled up the newspaper and went back to the guesthouse to show Stefan and Damon what I had just found.

X X X

When I got back to the guesthouse, I showed Stefan and Damon the article that I had found about the woman that had been killed. They, like me believed it to be a vampire attack and not an animal attack. This attack was too similar to the other attacks to be anything else.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, after they had finished reading the article.

"I don't know. The only thing that I see as the best thing to do is to move again," Damon responded uncertainly.

"Don't you think that it's a bit odd that these attacks seem to happen wherever we go?" I asked him, voicing the thing that had been worrying me since I had first read the article.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, in Mystic Falls there were attacks. Jonathan Gilbert was one of the victims. And since we've moved to New York one more attack has happened. This can't be a coincidence," I said uneasily.

"Now you mention it, that is strange," Damon said, thinking through what I had just said. There was a silence as we all thought this through. I looked over at Stefan, who was sitting silently in one of the arm chairs that were in the room that we were staying in. He had been silent throughout the whole conversation. In fact he hadn't said much since we had left Mystic Falls. I walked over to him.

"Stefan, are you alright? You've been very quiet," I said to him. Stefan looked up at me, as if I had broken his train of thought.

"Oh err, yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to think of what we should do," Stefan said. He sounded rather nervous. It was strange. I was usually the worrying one not Stefan. He was usually the calm one. Damon was usually the one that would crack the jokes or come out with the snarky comments.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" I asked him, anxiously.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me; just make sure that you're safe alright?" Stefan said. It sounded like he was trying to hide something from me, which worried me even more.

"I think I'm gonna go and get some fresh air," Stefan said to me and Damon.

"I'll be back in a minute," he added.

I gave Damon a questioning look as Stefan left the room.

"What was that all about?" Damon asked as the door closed behind Stefan.

"I don't know, but he looked worried and nervous about something," I told him.

"It's not like Stefan to be worried," Damon said, frowning.

"That's what I thought," I agreed.

"I'm going to go after him and get him to tell us what's wrong with him," I added.

"I'll come with you. I'm not letting you go out on your own if there's a vampire going around attacking people," Damon said, protectively. I rolled my eyes at him. Damon, always over protective.

"You know, I am old enough to take care of myself. And now I'm a vampire it should be easier to defend myself too," I pointed out to Damon, as we walked out of the guesthouse.

"You might not be able to defend yourself against vampires that are older than you," Damon told me sternly.

"Why's that?" I said as we hurried up the street to find Stefan.

"Older vampires are stronger than younger vampires," Damon said.

"So, does that mean even as a vampire, your stronger than me?" I asked him. Damon responded by smirking one of his very famous smirks that he always did.

As we turned a corner at the top of the street, we spotted Stefan standing by an alleyway. It was quite dark now, although my newly improved vision allowed me to see him better. He was standing there as if he was debating on whether he should do something. He obviously decided that he should do whatever he was deciding to do, because he darted down the alleyway and out of sight. Damon and eye exchanged a worried glance then ran after him. We didn't run the normal way however, we ran the vampire way. As we approached the alleyway, we stopped running.

Just then we heard a scream. It was coming from the alleyway that Stefan had just gone down. Without a moment's hesitation Damon and I darted down the alleyway. When we were in the alleyway we saw Stefan. He was holding a woman in his arms and was drinking blood from a wound in her neck. I stood there looking at the scene in front of me in shock. I looked over at Damon to see that he was shocked too. He also looked disappointed. He shook his head, pulled himself together and rushed forward and pushed Stefan off of the woman. Stefan snarled at this interruption to his feeding then stopped when he realised that it was Damon who had interrupted him. He loosened his grip on the woman and she fell to the floor. I listened to her heartbeat to see if she was still alive but it was too late. She was already dead. I was so shocked at what I had seen; I wasn't even bothered by the blood that was still seeping from the wound on her neck. Stefan looked at Damon with guilt in his eyes, and then looked over at me and shame filled his eyes. Damon stood there silently for a moment then held out his hand to me. I took his hand and we walked silently away from Stefan. At first we walked slowly then we ran back to the guesthouse. When we got there we stood in our room and looked at each other for a few moments.

"What should we do?" I asked him after a nasty silence.

"I don't know," Damon answered. I could see the hurt and anger that he was feeling for I felt it myself. Just then the door opened and Stefan walked in. We all stood there staring at each other for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that," Stefan said in a subdued voice.

"You're sorry? You've been hurting people and lying to us the whole time and you're _sorry_?" Damon said, coldly.

"Look you don't understand. Feeding this way is so much better than feeding from blood bags," Stefan tried to explain.

"Better? Stefan your killing people! That's not better, that's wrong," I said to him, my voice showing the hurt that I felt.

"We're vampires. We're supposed to kill people," Stefan said coldly.

"You're killing innocent people Stefan. People with families. People with children," I said to him desperately.

"It's in our nature to kill people," Stefan said. This time his voice held no emotion.

"You've gone too far this time Stefan," Damon said in the same tone he had used when I had heard them talking at the lake house just after I had been turned.

"I think it will be better for all of us if Fiona and I leave," Damon said to him.

"You don't have to do this," Stefan said desperately, trying to make us understand.

"I'm not staying with you when you're like this Stefan and I'm defiantly not going to let you do this in front of Fiona," Damon said fiercely and for once I didn't care that he was being protective over me. I was shocked by what I had seen. Stefan, my own brother was hurting people. I couldn't stay with him now he was like this.

After he had said these words, Damon turned and walked out of the room to get our things. I followed. When we had packed our things we made to leave. As we were about to leave Stefan stood there watching us go, trying to hide the hurt and guilt in his eyes. I looked back at him.

"Damon's right, Stefan. We can't stay with you now. Goodbye brother," I said my voice breaking due to the tears. After that Damon and I left.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Thank you to TheDevilsDaughter267, Mia Salvatore and SeaJay28 for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks to anyone else who has favourite or alerted my story. I tried to lighten things up by having Damon take Fiona to a bar. It's the sort of thing Damon would do, so I hope it makes sense. Anyway here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. :)**

**Chapter 9**

After we had left Stefan, Damon and I left New York. We decided to move away from Stefan as we thought it was for the best. I was heartbroken by the fact that Stefan was killing all of those innocent people and thought of knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop his bloodlust made it more painful for me. Damon and I were on a train again. This time we were heading to Indiana. Damon was quiet. He had been quiet since we had left Stefan, only speaking to say where we were going. I could tell that like me he was shocked at what Stefan was doing. He also looked disappointed by what Stefan was doing as well. We spent the night at another guesthouse when we were halfway to Indiana then got another train that took us into Indiana. When we had reached Indiana we stopped at the nearest town and found a guesthouse to stay in. We then stocked up on blood bags and settled into the new place that we were staying in.

After we had settled into the new place that we were staying in it was evening and we sat down in the sitting area together. There was an uneasy silence between us.

"You have to speak to me sometime you know," I said breaking the silence. Damon looked at me, his train of thought broken.

"I'm sorry. It's just ... I thought he was better than that," Damon said quietly.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe that he would do something like that either. It's terrifying to see what we're capable of now," I said, sadly.

"I was worried about him before. When we first became vampires he always had problems with blood. I've had difficulties with blood before but he seems to have more difficulties with it," Damon explained.

"I know what you mean. You saw what I was like a few weeks back," I said, remembering those close calls that I had when I came too near people when I hadn't fed.

"I know that he can't help what he feels, but the way he's acting about it, it's like he doesn't care," I said remembering how uncaring Stefan was when we had seen him kill that woman in the alleyway. That image was going to haunt me for years.

"He doesn't care because he's trying to turn off his emotions. If he keeps his emotions then all he feels is guilt. Vampires can turn off their human emotions when things get too painful for them. That's why a lot of vampires kill people, because they don't have any emotions to make them care about what they do," Damon explained.

"That's horrible," I said back.

"It is, but you can understand why most vampires do it," Damon said.

"True," I said back. There was a pause.

"Maybe if we speak to him, he might change his mind about what he's doing," I suggested, half heartedly.

"I don't know. If he's turned his emotions off, he might not listen to us. I hate to say this, but somehow I don't think that our Stefan's ever coming back," Damon said, sadly.

"You don't really believe that," I said to him. He didn't respond to this. There was a pause.

"I just want our brother back, Damon," I whispered, after a few seconds.

"I know. So do I," Damon said back.

X X X

The next day Damon and I went sightseeing to try and take our minds off of what had happened. After we had got our bearings and nearly got ourselves lost, eventually we had done all the so called sightseeing that we wanted. It was nearly dusk, when Damon came up with an idea.

"Say, you've never been to a bar before have you?" Damon said to me. Uh oh.

"Err, no why?" I asked him cautiously.

"Well since your 18 now, I thought you might want to actually try some good alcohol and not some stupid wine that you'd only drink on a special occasion," Damon said lightly.

"You do realise that I'm probably too young to do that, right?" I said.

"Who says that we can't bend the rules a little?" Damon said back smirking at me. I looked at him, unconvinced.

"Okay, you win. If we get thrown out we'll blame you," I said, reluctantly.

We found a bar on the high street, and then went inside. Damon ordered us some drinks then we went and sat down at one of the tables. It was quite a nice and friendly bar. There tables scattered around with a piano in the middle of the room. Someone was sitting at the piano playing tunes to everyone. Luckily I had make-up on so no one questioned my age when we walked in. I dread to think what Damon would have done if they had. He probably would have compelled them to let me in or something. Compulsion was another power that vampires had where we could make people do what we want if we so desired. Although that doesn't work if the person you were trying to compel had taken vervain.

After we had sat down, I took a sip of the drink that Damon had bought me. It was whiskey, and my God was it strong. I had to restrain myself from coughing so that Damon wouldn't laugh at me. Unfortunately he noticed this and smirked at me. I kicked him under the table but I missed and he smirk grew wider. Looks like Damon was back to his normal self. After I had finished my first drink, Damon bought me another one. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked him.

"Now Fiona. Am I the sort of person that would get my little sister drunk?" Damon asked innocently.

"Yes," I said straight away.

"I'm offended," Damon said in mock outrage. I shook my head and smiled at him. I looked at the second glass of whiskey on the table and thought 'what the hell.' I drank half the glass in one. Hmm this stuff was growing on me.

"Now, you're getting it," Damon said, draining his glass in one.

After a few hours of more whiskey and fun conversation, Damon and I left the bar. We both staggered out together and went back to the guesthouse. I have to admit that I was slightly drunk at that point. Damon Salvatore you have successfully corrupted me. Damon helped me into the guesthouse then laid me down on my bed. He looked impressed at the fact that I had drunk a lot of alcohol. Either that or he was pleased with himself about getting me drunk. I listened as I heard him collapse onto the bed in the bedroom next door to mine and smiled. I may have lost Stefan but at least I still had Damon.

X X X

1912

Damon and I travelled together for the next forty four years. We thought that Stefan would have moved to other places as well so we had no hope in finding him. During the summer of 1912 Damon and I were back in New York. It was quite near Virginia where Mystic Falls is so the papers would pick up any big news that would happen there. We found that out when we saw the newspapers that had arrived that day. I looked through the newspaper that had been delivered through the door of our guesthouse and found an article that states that a man called Zachariah Salvatore was found dead in Mystic Falls the other day. He had been murdered through a stab wound in his back. I looked at the name again. Salvatore. He had the same surname as us and he lived in Mystic Falls. Damon walked into the room just as I was thinking about this.

"Hey Damon? We don't have any distant cousins do we? Or any decedents?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of. Why?" he said, curiously. I showed him the article that I had found.

"Zachariah Salvatore," Damon read out loud.

"Do you think he's related to us? He's got the same surname and he lives in Mystic Falls so it makes sense," I said. Damon nodded in agreement.

"Well, it says his funerals tomorrow, so maybe we can look into this in more detail," Damon said thoughtfully.

"You don't think Stefan will be there do you?" I asked anxiously.

"Maybe. If he has any emotions left in him he will," Damon said.

"No one will recognise us will they?" I asked him.

"They shouldn't do. Any one that knew us would most likely be dead by now," he answered me.

"Well if we're going back home, then we'd better start packing," I said.

"Yes, we most certainly should," Damon answered me.

It looked like we were going home again, sooner than I anticipated. Although we had to find out who this Zachariah Salvatore was and why he was killed. Little did we know that this would not be the last that we would see of these murders.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to TheDevilsDaughter267, SeaJay28 and winxgirl1997 for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you to anyone else who favourite or alerted my story. Here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank The DevilsDaughter267 for recommending my story in the author's notes on her Vampire Diaries fanfic. I will now return the favour my recommending her fanfic in my author's notes. So if you're looking for a good Vampire Diaries fanfic see TheDevilsDaughter267 profile and look for a story called Alexandria Gilbert. It's a great story, so read it and if you review it she will be very grateful. Anyway enough chat, here's I'm finally publishing my next chapter! Sorry it's been delayed for a while. I've been too preoccupied doing coursework at the moment. Coursework sucks! Anyway here's my next chapter. Please review my chapter. (Pretty please). :)**

**Chapter 10**

After finding out about Zachariah, Damon and I travelled back to Mystic Falls. We arrived the day before the funeral was scheduled to take place. We took accommodation at an old boarding house that our father used to own. It was the lodgings that Zachariah had used before he died. A Salvatore was always present in our boarding house even though other people used it. It was only fitting as we were the family that owned it anyway. Usually a vampire cannot enter a human's place of residence without being invited in by the human resident that owns the place. But because the human that had owned the Salvatore boarding house was deceased this did not apply to us. We both chose rooms that were next to each other.

On the day of the funeral we went down to Fells Church for the funeral. It was mostly to find out who Zachariah was and why he was killed. We only knew that he was related to us somehow. It looked like the whole town had come to attend the funeral. He was part of one of the founding families after all. After the funeral service most of the guests hung around in the graveyard to talk to each other. We decided to hang around to see if we could listen into any conversations so that we could work out who Zachariah was. We separated to see what we could find. As I was walking around by myself, I saw Stefan standing nearby on his own. I expected to see him here. He was most likely staying at the Salvatore boarding house like Damon and I were. I knew that he was not the one who had killed Zachariah because he had been stabbed in the back and if it was a vampire attack his neck would have been bitten into. It would also have been covered up as an animal attack if it had been a vampire. I knew that a vampire wouldn't have had the willpower to stab a man in the back and not feed on him, especially Stefan. I was afraid about how I should approach him after the events that had happened the last time that we spoke. However, I decided that I should talk to him about what had happened. Maybe we could make amends. Maybe I could do something to help him get over his addiction. I walked over to him and waited for him to pay attention to me. When I approached him, he turned to face me.

"Hello, Stefan," I said to him, after he had turned towards me.

"Hello Fiona," he said back. He looked surprised to see me at first then he relaxed.

"It's been years. I didn't think that I would see you again. Especially after what I did," he said softly.

"I know. I may be hurt about what you did but I want to try and help you Stefan," I said.

"You can't help me," Stefan said quietly.

"I'm guessing you're here because you heard about Zachariah," Stefan continued.

"Well when Damon and I heard about what happened to Zachariah we decided to come to the funeral to find out who he was," I explained to him. Stefan looked awkward for a moment as if he didn't know how to react to me being here.

"It's okay Stefan. I can't be angry at you forever. I know that you don't mean to be … like you are," I said to him after hesitating slightly.

He didn't respond to this statement. He looked like he was debating about whether he should tell me something. Before I could try and get through to him even more two women approached us. They were linking arms with each other and they were both fairly young. One of the women began speaking to Stefan.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah," the woman said to him.

"I'm his nephew, actually. Miss..?" Stefan responded after looking surprised about being addressed by this woman.

"Lockwood. Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert. And may I ask who this young lady is?" the woman, Marianna said, tuning to me. So she was a Lockwood and the other woman was a Gilbert. They were both part of the other founding families.

"This is my sister Fiona," Stefan told her.

"How do you do?" Marianna said greeting me warmly. I smiled at her returning her greeting.

"Gilbert? As in Jonathan Gilbert?" Stefan asked the other woman, who had not spoken yet.

"Yes. He was my late grandfather. Did you two know him?" Samantha asked us.

"We've crossed paths," Stefan answered her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death. Would you mind telling us what happened to him?" I said to them. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. There was a pause, as if the women were unwilling to tell us what had happened.

"He was murdered and he wasn't the first," Samantha responded after the pause.

"Samantha, don't be a gossip," Marianna scolded her.

"Why not? They should know. They're from founding families like us. You and your sister should be careful Mr Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town," Samantha warned us. That didn't sound very good. With that the two women left. Stefan and I exchanged uneasy glances as we watched the two women leave.

Stefan glanced at a nearby tombstone just as a crow flew away nearby. At that point Damon appeared right beside me. I jumped and he smirked at me before turning to Stefan.

"Stefan, have you been eating the relatives again?" Damon asked him rudely. If I wasn't so anxious about what he was going to do next, I would probably have laughed. I could see that Damon was still angry at Stefan about what he had done. Angry was probably an understatement. It was more than anger that was on Damon's face. It was hatred.

"Hello to you to, Damon," Stefan responded, obviously expecting Damon's first sentence to him, to be rude.

"It's been a long time, brother," Damon said coolly.

"It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came, or did Fiona make you come?" Stefan said amusement clear on his face for a few seconds.

"As a matter of fact we both decided to come to the funeral to find out about our relative. What did you call him again? Uncle Zachariah?" Damon said making his dislike for Stefan very clear. It was odd because I thought that Damon would try to forgive Stefan for what he had done in New York. Maybe he was only here because I wanted to be here.

"I see you're still mad at me," Stefan said quietly, as if he didn't want me to know about something.

"Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me and Fiona become vampires and now we walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood," Damon said sarcastically. Stefan looked at him. I didn't respond to any of this. I remembered the conversation that they had had outside the lake house when I was in transition. Damon had promised to make Stefan's life a living hell because Stefan had made him complete the transition. I realised then that Damon had obviously been nice to Stefan before the incident that happened in New York because he didn't want me to witness them fighting all of the time.

"He made me drink human blood and complete the transition when I was turned into a vampire," Damon revealed turning to me.

"Is that why you said that you'd make his life a living hell outside the lake house, when I was in transition?" I asked him. Damon looked confused for a moment.

"I know about this already. I overheard you two talking outside the lake house when I was first turned into a vampire," I said to them. Stefan and Damon looked shocked about this for a moment.

"Yes. That's why," Damon admitted after a pause.

"You weren't going to tell me about this were you?" I asked. Damon shook his head.

"We didn't want to upset you," Stefan said to me.

"It's okay. I understand," I said to them.

Somehow I managed to keep myself together even though I was feeling the pain of all these things that I had found out. I think the most painful thing was the fact that Damon hated Stefan. It was hard to believe, as they used to get on so well. Why did things have to change? Why did these things have to happen to us? Why did they have to meet Katherine? If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened. All of this had stuck with me during all of those years and is still stuck with me even now. I refused to believe that Damon really hated Stefan. I knew that he still cared about him deep down.

"So Damon. Any chance you took out all of your anger on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan asked, breaking the uneasy silence that we had fallen into.

"Wait, he was our nephew?" I asked. Okay this piece of information I was not aware of. Judging by the confused look on Damon's face, he didn't know about this either.

"It turns out that our father got one of the maids pregnant and Zachariah is the child of our half sister," Stefan said. Damon and I stood there in stunned silence. I had had a half sister. I wasn't the only girl for once.

"Is our sister still alive?" I asked Stefan.

"No she died five years ago," Stefan answered. Oh. So much for not being the only Salvatore girl.

"Zachariah had children though," Stefan said. I suppose that's something.

"I don't know where the child is, but he definitely had one," Stefan said. Well that's not very helpful.

"Anyway, Damon you didn't answer my question," Stefan said, turning to Damon again. I sighed. It was like they were determined to start arguing.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family members, remember? May father rest in peace," Damon said coldly.

"I'm not like that anymore, Damon. I'm not as bad as I used to be," Stefan revealed.

"Wait, so you're improving?" I asked him.

"Sort of," Stefan answered, nervously.

"That's really good, Stefan," I said relieved. At least he was trying to get over his blood addiction. I just hoped that it was working.

"I did it mostly for you," Stefan responded, smiling at me. I was touched by this. I knew that my Stefan was in there somewhere.

"Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence with my beautiful baby sister and as far away from you as possible. Come on Fiona," Damon said coldly.

Damon held out his hand to me so that we could leave but I shook my head at him to point out that I wanted to stay and talk things out with Stefan. Stefan however saved me the bother of saying this.

"Damon, wait," Stefan said to him and Damon reluctantly turned back to him.

"Why don't we all grab a drink and catch up with each other. We can put try and put what happened behind us," Stefan said to us.

"Yes, I think that would be really good," I said to Stefan.

"I've missed you both. At least do it for Fiona if not for me," Stefan said to him while I gave Damon my sweetest smile. That seemed to change Damon's mind.

"Sure. Why not?" Damon said, giving in.

X X X

We decided to go for a drink at a local bar in town. I sat with my brothers in the bar watching them. They seemed to be getting along at the moment although the atmosphere was very tense. While at the bar Stefan explained to me how he was trying to feed off of animal blood instead of human blood. It was a difficult process for him although he said that he was gradually improving. I was pleased to hear this and I thought about maybe trying this method for myself rather than using blood bags. I had a few drinks with them then decided to leave them to it. I wanted to see how they would be when I wasn't there, so I decided to go back to the boarding house and then come back and check on them later. I didn't want it to look like I was spying on them.

When I went back to the boarding house I decided to look around. There was nothing I could do about Zachariah's death, especially if he had been murdered. I could have tried to find out why he was murdered but seeing Stefan again had distracted me. It was another problem for another day for now. After I had entered the boarding house I began to look around. Nothing about it had changed since I was last here back when I was human. The only changes that had been made were the new photographs of our descendants that had been added to the walls. Some of my old childhood photos were still here somewhere. I decided to look for them. Maybe I could take some with me when I left Mystic Falls again. I was hoping that the next time that I left Mystic Falls I would be leaving with both of my brothers. The last time that I had stayed here our old family photographs had been moved to one of the draws in the old sideboard in the main living room downstairs. I hoped that they were still there as I went down the stairs to the main living room so that I could find them. When I had reached the living room I looked in the draws of the old sideboard which was still here. I found the photographs in the bottom draw and sat in one of the armchairs and looked through them. There were not very many photos as it was hard to get photographs in the 19th century. I found a photo of me, Stefan and Damon. I must have been about five years old in this photo. Stefan and Damon were standing either side of me holding my hands. They looked so young. I smiled down at the photo for a few moments then put it in the purse that I carried around with me. I carried on looking at the photos for a few more hours then decided that I should go back to the bar and check on how Stefan and Damon were doing.

X X X

As I went back to the bar to look for Stefan and Damon I noticed that it was evening now. It was fairly dark so it must have been quite late. I went back to the bar to try and find Stefan and Damon, only to find that they were no longer there. That was strange. I looked all over the bar for them but they weren't there. I looked outside the bar for them too but they weren't there either. Just then I heard people cheering in the distance. It was coming from a clearing nearby just down the road from where the bar was. I ran towards the clearing to see where the cheering was coming from. When I reached the clearing I looked around and found a tent that had been set up there. There were some woods nearby but the cheering was coming from the tent. I hesitated slightly before walking towards the tent and entering it. Inside was a whole crowd of people both men and women standing around a boxing ring. Two men were fighting each other inside the ring. I never really understood what was so entertaining about people fighting each other. I looked around to see if Stefan and Damon were in the crowd. I pushed my way through the crowd as I searched for my brothers. I spotted Stefan standing amongst the crowd although Damon was not with him. This was not a good sign. I carried on pushing my way through the crowd to see if I could find Damon. At last I spotted him talking to a woman nearby. The woman was dressed like similar to the men who were fighting in the ring so she must have been part of the event. There was something about the way she was talking to Damon that made me suspicious of her. I couldn't listen into what they were because the noise was too loud. I saw them look at someone on the other side of the room, and then Damon walked over to that side of the room. I tried to follow him but I didn't see where he went so I couldn't find him. I decided to find out who this woman was so I made my way over to her.

As I made my way towards her, I heard a man call her name from nearby. Her name was Sage. It looked like it was her turn to fight in the ring. I looked back at where Stefan was standing to find that Damon was standing with him again. I watched them to try and work out what was going on. They were talking to each other. Stefan didn't look very happy about what Damon was telling him. It looked like Damon was trying to persuade Stefan to do something. I looked over at the boxing ring. Sage had started to fight another man in the ring. She had already made the man bleed. This was worrying because I didn't want Stefan to lose control, especially in front of everyone. Sage was also very strong which lead me to assume that she was a vampire, which did not surprise me. I looked back over at Stefan and Damon and saw that Damon was shaking his head. He then pointed at someone across the ring and said something to Stefan. A woman who was sitting on the other side of the ring left the tent and Stefan and Damon left soon after. I made my way through the crowd so that I could follow them.

When I had got outside of the tent I looked around for Stefan and Damon. At first I couldn't find them again but then I heard Damon speaking. I walked around the tent and found Damon standing watching as Stefan fed off of a woman's neck. It was the woman who had left before. I watched in horror as Stefan lost control. Damon walked over to him.

"Don't be greedy," Damon said to him. I then realised that he had been encouraging Stefan to do this back in the tent. Stefan responded to Damon by pushing him away. He carried on feeding on the young woman.

"Stefan ... Stefan," Damon said uneasily as he tried to stop Stefan from killing the woman.

Stefan lost control so much that he ended up killing the woman. He dropped her body horrified by what he had done. I was too shocked to speak. I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

"Oh my God…. Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Stefan said desperately. He looked behind Damon and spotted me standing there. Damon saw him look behind him then spun around to face me.

"Fiona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it...," Stefan said in an ashamed voice. He knelt down beside the young woman's body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Stefan muttered to the body. I felt so sorry for him that I came to my senses and went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Damon tried to pull Stefan to his feet again but thought the better of it.

"Stefan...," Damon started to say, lost for words. He obviously didn't expect this to happen.

"What did you do to me?!" Stefan shouted at him. I looked at Damon waiting for an explanation.

"It's okay, Stefan," Damon said trying to calm him down.

"What did you do to me?" Stefan said again in horror.

"You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you," Damon told him.  
Stefan gently held my hand in his for a few seconds then slowly got to his feet.

"I don't need your help," Stefan said coldly. He then let go of my hand then ran into the woods.

"Stefan, wait!" I said as I tried to stop him from leaving.

I ran after him, the top of the purse that I was still carrying flying open. I was too preoccupied running after Stefan to notice the photograph of Stefan, Damon and I, that I placed in there earlier fall out of the purse as I ran. Stefan was much faster than me so by the time I had reached the woods he had gone. I stopped running and looked sadly into the woods in which my brother had disappeared into. I then made my way back to Damon. When I got back to the tent, Damon was standing there silently avoiding looking into my eyes.

"What did you just do, Damon?" I asked Damon angrily.

"I trying to show him a better way of feeding," Damon told me quietly.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with that woman that you were speaking to," I assumed. Damon nodded his head in response to my statement.

"She told me about how I should feed and I wanted to show Stefan too," Damon explained.

"Have you been feeding off of people behind my back this whole time?" I asked him.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you because I know how much you're against feeding straight off of people. I tried to feed by using blood bags but it didn't work. I hated lying to you," Damon confessed.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I only listened to Sage so that I could feed without having to kill people. I thought that Stefan would be strong enough to do the same, but I was wrong," Damon said to me. I stood there silently listening to what he was telling me.

"I've shamed you," Damon said, ashamed.

"No you haven't. You were only trying to do what you thought was right," I told him.

"Sometimes it's better to ignore the pain and just turn everything off," Damon said, quietly.

"But then you in even more pain when you turn your emotions back on," I pointed out.

"I don't think that I should be travelling with you. I've lied to you. I haven't been a very good brother to you. I don't want to hurt you like this anymore," Damon said.

"Damon it's okay. We'll figure something out," I said desperately. I couldn't bear the thought of both my brothers leaving me.

"No you're better off without me," Damon said miserably.

"No Damon ...," I started to say.

"Goodbye, little sister," Damon whispered, sadly.

And with that he left, leaving me standing there completely alone. I was all alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back! Sorry again for the very late update, I've been stuck doing coursework. Again! Thank you to TheDevilsDaughter267 and Winxgirl1997 for reviewing my last chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you to everyone else who favourite and alerted my story. So in the last chapter Fiona was left on her own as both Stefan and Damon left her. Now she's gonna travel on her own for a bit so I'm gonna give her a new friend to keep her company. Don't worry though, you'll see our favourite Salvatore's again, just not in this chapter. Although there will be a familiar face that will be introduced in this chapter... but you'll have to read the chapter to find out who it is. Anyway here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 11**

It had been six months since Stefan and Damon had left me after the events that had happened back in Mystic Falls. I tried to find them again but they must have left town. I left not town too, not long after this. Once I was sure that I could not find Stefan or Damon anywhere I travelled on my own for a while. It was the start of 1913 and I was in a different city. This time I was in California. It was a beautiful city, full of fun and laughter. I did not share the happy mood of the people around me. I had still not managed to find Stefan and Damon but I was still looking for them wherever I went in the hope that I would, by some miracle find them. I felt like I had lost them, like I would never see them again. I felt responsible for them wanting to leave, because I was the one who had not wanted to feed straight off of humans. I was trying to do the right thing and ended up tearing both my brothers apart.

I was staying in a city in California called Malibu. It was by the sea and would have been the perfect place to stay, had Stefan and Damon been here. I walked through some of the streets of Malibu with a heavy heart. It evening and the bars had just started to open. With a smile I remembered when Damon had taken me to my first bar just after I had been turned. Thinking of this memory made me miss my brothers even more. As I was walking down a street, not far from where I was staying, I heard a commotion nearby. Two policemen were struggling to restrain a young girl who was shouting at them. For some reason I found the scene rather amusing. Maybe it was the fact that the police were restraining a drunken girl rather than a man or the bizarre insults and threats that the girl was giving them. As I got nearer the scene I could hear what was being said more clearly, over the girl's shouts. I could see the girl more clearly as well. I stopped by a newspaper stand and watched. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and from what I could see of her face she had brown eyes.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" the girl shouted at the two officers that were trying to restrain her. She must have been incredibly strong to be able to resist two full grown men. Too strong to be human. Hmm.

"Calm down, missy," one of the officers said to her.

"Don't you Missy me. I swear to God if you don't get your hands off of me right now, I'm going to throw my shoes at you!" the girl threatened. With her strength that would probably be quite dangerous for the two officers. They must have realised that she was serious as they immediately let go after she had said this. After they had let go of her, the girl turned around to face them.

"Right, now. I want you to forget all about what just happened here, okay? I had a very good reason to hit that guy so just go away and arrest some real criminals," the girl said sternly to them, looking them straight in the eye. Yep, defiantly a vampire. The two officers looked at her for a moment, then nodded and started to walk away. The girl watched the officers walk away for a moment before she smiled triumphantly. She looked over across the street and spotted me standing by the newspaper stand.

"Hey," she said to me.

"Hey," I said back.

"You've been standing there the whole time haven't you?" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't caught the attention of the whole street," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, usually I'm being chased out of the city by a mob of angry people. Most of them would be the landlords of all the bars that I've ticked off," she said back. I could tell that she was the kind of girl who wouldn't take any insults from anyone. She seemed good natured though.

"I'm guessing that you annoy a lot of people," I said to her.

"Yep. Me and my big mouth," she said back, smiling.

"Judging by the fact that you're not running away screaming about the fact that I just compelled those two police officers, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're a vampire too?" she said to me. I nodded. She seemed pleased by this because after she acknowledged the fact that I was a vampire she sped over towards me and appeared in front of me. I was a little taken aback at first but then she held out her hand to me.

"I'm Martha. Martha Williams," she said to me warmly.

"Fiona. Fiona Salvatore," I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to me ya Fiona," she said back. Now that I could see her properly I could see that she was wearing a necklace with some sort of charm attached to it.

"So why were those police officers trying to arrest you?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. I err punched a guy in the face and didn't realised how hard I hit him," Martha said sheepishly.

"You punched someone in the face? Okay I'm guessing he's in hospital now," I said to her. She nodded.

"He deserved it though. He tried to kiss me against my will might I add and well I wasn't just gonna sit there while some scumbag tried to throw himself at me," she said determinedly. Somehow this did not surprise me.

"So what's your story, then?" Martha asked me.

"Sorry, I'm really nosy," she added with a smile. I didn't mind though.

"Oh, well I'm sort of looking for my brothers. They ... left me about six months ago and I haven't seen them since," I said sadly. She noticed the sadness in my voice.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink," she said softly.

"Um okay," I said back. I was starting to like the girl already. We headed back to the bar across the street.

"Isn't that the bar that you just got thrown out of?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah. Huh. Oh, I'll just compel the bartender," she responded, after a thought. We both looked at each other and laughed. We entered the bar and as soon as the bartender saw Martha, he groaned.

"You again! I thought the police had taken you away," he said exasperatedly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Martha said smugly.

"You not coming back in here!" the bartender said to her.

"Yes, I am. You're gonna let me have a drink with my new friend here, but first I want you to do something for me," Martha said to him, looking straight into his eyes, like she did with the two police officers. She got a tissue and a pen from her pocket and began writing something on the tissue.

"Now I want you to give this get well card to that guy that I hit okay?" she said to the bartender. He nodded. She carried on writing and spoke out loud what she was writing as she wrote each word.

"To the bastard that this concerns. I'd say that I'm sorry for hitting you but I'm not. Come near me again and I will be forced to beat you to death with my shoe. All the best, the girl that hit you," Martha read these words after she had written them down.

"Okay give this to him when you visit him in hospital and get me two large whiskeys for me and my friend," Martha said to the bartender.

"Of course," he said back. He gave us our drinks then we went and sat down.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Just my little way of getting revenge and rubbing in everyone's faces, the fact that I got away with hitting the guy," Martha said simply. I shook my head at her. She was strange, but in a good way.

As the evening wore on I got to know more about Martha's background and she got to know more about mine. Like me Martha had been turned when she was 18 although she had been turned three years before I had been turned. She had been abandoned by her mother when she was a child and had had to fend for herself. One day she had got hit by a horse and carriage that was out of control. The man driving the carriage had left her there so that he wouldn't get into trouble for hitting her. I felt sorry for her when she had told me this. As she was lying there dying a vampire came along and gave her their blood, but instead of healing her, they turned her, and then left her. She never saw who it was and she was still trying to find out who had turned her. It was strange. I had never heard of a vampire doing that before, just turning someone then leaving them behind. I also found out that the necklace that she wore around her neck had a spell that a witch had put on it so that she could walk around in the sunlight. I showed her the ring that I had that allowed me to walk into the sunlight too. After she had told me about herself, I told her about the travels that I had been on with Stefan and Damon. I told her about how I had been turned and about how my brothers had left me because they were ashamed that they were drinking from humans. Martha understood why I didn't want to feed off of humans.

"I understand why you don't feed off of humans, honey. It's difficult to do it without killing them, so I tend to avoid it to," Martha said to me.

"So you use blood bags too?" I asked her. She nodded.

"So I'm not being to morale?" I asked her.

"No you're doing the right thing. Some vampires turn into monsters once they get a taste of human blood," she said to me. I thought about what she had said for a moment, my thoughts turning to my brothers. I didn't think that Stefan and Damon were monsters because I knew that they felt guilty about what they did.

And so that's how my friendship with Martha Williams had started. We went to the bar and had conversations about our pasts and it felt good to have a friend again. I really liked Martha. She was really laid back and her mouth didn't get her anywhere but she was kind and a very good friend to me. She kind of reminded me of Damon in a way, except Damon uses violence rather than verbal abuse when he gets annoyed at someone. Martha was rather interested in what my brothers were both like. This didn't surprise me. I could tell that she was rather flirtatious when it comes to men. I didn't mind though, it was more amusing rather than annoying. She asked me once what sort of man I would want to be with. I wasn't sure how to respond to this, not because of the question but because I wasn't actually sure what sort of man that I would want to be with. I knew that he would be the sort of man that is kind and good natured, but also with a sense of humour, and he would be a man that would reassure me that he would love me always and would never betray me. I know that sounds soppy but I didn't really have much luck with men, so it was not the best choice of topic to talk about for me, but Martha understood this.

X X X

A few days after I had met Martha, we met up together again and were once again going to the bar. The bar became sort of the place where we spent most of our evenings. We chattered whilst walking to the bar. We were discussing what our favourite things were, like our favourite colours and our favourite food. We had stopped speaking, when Martha thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I should give myself a title," she said rather randomly.

"I title? Okay, what sort of title would you give yourself?" I asked her.

"I don't know, how about Martha the Magnificent?" she said dramatically. I responded by giving her an unenthusiastic look.

"Yeah … It's a working progress," Martha said noticing the look on my face.

"Hey, what could your one be?" she then added thoughtfully.

"Oh no," I groaned under my breath. She must have heard me because she responded by sticking her tongue out at me. I shook my head at her and smiled. It was actually quite fun and amusing thinking up titles that we could call ourselves.

"How about, Fiona the Fantastic?" Martha said to me after a moments thought.

"Umm. I think it needs more thought," I said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best one I had thought of. Oh well I'll let you know when I think of a good one for you," she said as we reached the bar. We both laughed then headed into the bar.

Martha got us some drinks then we sat down at our usual table in the corner at the far side of the bar. We talked whilst we sat. Eventually our drinks ran out so Martha got up again to get refills. I would have offered to go but Martha had insisted that she do it so that she could annoy the bartender. I didn't mind as long as she didn't get us thrown out of the bar. Again. When Martha came back she was carrying two glasses of whiskey. She passed one of the glasses to me then sat down.

"Hey guess what I saw at the bar?" she asked me, smiling mischievously.

"I don't know. The bartender smiling at you for once?" I responded cheekily.

"No…," Martha responded, sticking her tongue out at me.

"What did you see then?" I asked her seriously, this time.

"I saw an extremely good looking man over there," she said, nodding impressively at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked her not knowing whether I wanted the answer to that question.

"Because this is me that we're talking about here. Don't worry though. Believe me if I had decided to take an interest in him, I'd still be over there," Martha told me.

"That's unusual for you, to not take an interest in a good looking guy," I said to her jokingly.

"Well actually I thought that you would want to go and talk to him," she said unexpectedly.

"Me? Why do want me to talk to him?" I asked her, incredulously.

"Well you know you err haven't had much experience with guys, so I thought you might want to start off by talking too this guy," she answered looking shiftily at me.

"So you're trying to pair me up with him?" I guessed. Martha responded by looking shifty and smiling wickedly at me. That was such a Martha thing to do. Find a man that she can pair me up with. Typical. I sighed and shook my head at her.

"Come on, at least try and talk to him," Martha said eagerly. I thought for a moment.

"Well...," I said uncertainly. I craned my neck to try and see who Martha was talking about. As I was looking towards the bar, I noticed one of the bartenders was looking at me. It wasn't the bartender that Martha kept annoying, but the one that was working with him. Apparently he had only just started working there. It was strange. It looked like he was watching how I was acting. It was quite creepy. I tore my gaze away from the strange bartender and looked back at Martha, who had just drained the rest of her whiskey in one.

"Fiona? Could you go and get me another glass of whiskey?" Martha said to me innocently. Too innocently. I looked at her suspiciously.

"This doesn't happen to be anything to do with that guy that you saw at the bar is it?" I asked her accusingly.

"No ... Okay the thought did occur to me that it might give you an opportunity to err talk to this guy... anyway I bought the first two drinks, so now it's your turn," Martha said timidly.

"Oh okay, but only cause you bought the last two drinks," I said to her. She put her hands up as if to say she'll say no more about it, but I knew that she would. I shook my head at her then got up and headed over to the main bartender. (I made sure that I avoided the creepy bartender).

Before I reached the bartender however, someone pushed past me and I nearly fell over. Before I could fall however I felt some strong arms place themselves on my shoulders to stop me from falling. I looked up at the person who had stopped me from falling over and saw a good-looking man standing there looking at me with concern. He was quite young I'd say somewhere around his late 20's or early 30's. He had short brown hair and had hazel brown eyes. He was quite tall and he was thin but muscular. His facial features were very angular and he seemed to have high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. I suddenly realized that this was probably the man that Martha had been trying to get me to talk to. I could see why though. Words could not describe how beautiful he was. He was still holding on to me when he spoke to me.

"Excuse me, are you alright? You looked like you were going to fall," he said politely to me. He was very well spoken.

"Um, yes I'm fine. Someone knocked into me, that's all," I said shyly, coming back to my senses.

"Oh, good," the man answered smiling at me. He had a nice smile. He moved his hands off of my shoulders. I smiled back at him awkwardly unsure what to say next.

"So, am I right in saying that you are a visitor to this town?" he asked me casually.

"Yes, I've only been here for about a week," I answered him.

"And judging by the fact that I didn't hear your heart beating, I'm guessing that you're a vampire?" he asked me, lowering his voice slightly. This took me off guard.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing that you are too, then?" I said to him. He nodded. Hmm. A lot of vampires seemed to like visiting California. I didn't know whether this was worrying all not, but I suppose vampires are everywhere so it can't be that much of a surprise that they were here too. I was just sad that Stefan and Damon weren't here too. I looked over at Martha and judging by the bewildered expression on her face she had not realized that he was a vampire either. The man looked at me for a moment.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked me, politely again. At first I was taken aback by his question, but then I answered it.

"Fiona. Fiona Salvatore," I said to him. There was something about him that made me trust him. He had an air of power about him but also an air of respect too.

"Salvatore," he repeated thoughtfully. I gave him a quizzical look.

"That name sounds familiar," he added.

"Well it's not a very common name," I said to him, wondering where he had heard my surname from.

"It's an Italian name, if I'm not mistaken?" he said to me curiously.

"Yes, I was descended from an Italian family," I said to him, still wondering how he knew these things. He looked at me thoughtfully again.

"May I ask what _your _name is?" I asked him, in the same manner that he had asked me. He smiled when I had asked this.

"My name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson," he answered. He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Ooooh. So now Fiona has met one of our favourite originals, what's going to happen now? Just who is, the mysterious Elijah? Who turned Martha? And will Fiona find Stefan and Damon again? All will be revealed in the chapters that are to come; you'll have to read to find out. I would do an evil laugh at this point, but I'm bad at doing evil laughs so I won't do it. :D (My friend is an expert at doing evil laughs). What did you think of Martha by the way? I tried to make her quite fun cause Fiona could do with a good friend, right? Stefan and Damon fans fear not, they will appear again eventually. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and update soon, depending on the amount of coursework that I have to do. Again sorry for the late updates. Anyway see you soon, until next time... (Please review, much love if you do.) :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you to TheDevilsDaughter267, winxgirl 1997, Kelse 67 and 17 for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you to anyone else that favourited or alerted my story. Apologies again for the late update. I've had coursework to do, but now thankfully I have finished my coursework and I have hopefully finished my A-levels. Yay! More time for fanfiction! Ha, ha. Just to warn you there may be some typos in this as I have to use Word Pad to write my stories now and it doesn't appear to have a spell check on it. Anyway. So we left off last time when Fiona had met the insane Martha and the handsome Elijah. There's also the mystery of who turned Martha, which I'm gonna leave hanging for a while... And one of the Salvatore brother's should appear again very soon. (Oh and the creepy bartender guy that she spotted at the bar was mentioned for a reason...) So read on to find out what happens next and in the meantime I hope you enjoy my chapter and hopefully I should be able to update sooner and more reguarly now. Please review. Until next time... :)**

**Chapter 12**

I shook hands with the outstandingly good looking vampire standing in front of me. I didn't recognise his name, as he had recognised my name. Elijah. It sounded like an old fashioned name, not very common. I was astounded that he had even taken an interest in me. I guess he was just polite like that. He looked at me for a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Elijah asked me politely. I looked over at Martha after he had asked me this only to see her quickly taking the drink that I had left on the table so that Elijah could buy me another one. She didn't even try and hide the fact that she was listening into to our conversation. She saw me looking over at her and stuck her thumbs up at me. I shook my head at her in amusement then turned back to Elijah.

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice," I answered him politely. He smiled at me when I had said this.

We went to the bar and Elijah bought me a glass of wine and bought one for himself. We then sat down at a table that was near the bar.

"Cheers", he toasted, holding his glass us to me. I chinked my glass against his in response. We both took a sip of our drinks. The wine was really good. Elijah was obviously a man of good taste.

After this moment we talked for a while, mostly about each other's backgrounds. He was very charming and good natured. I have to admit as I was talking to him, I nearly forgot that Martha was still at the table waiting for me to come back. It was okay however, as she had busied herself by going over to the bartender again and annoying him. This was going to be an on-going theme with Martha. I could tell that sooner or later he was going to chuck her out of the bar. I watched her in amusement for a few seconds. Elijah noticed me looking at her.

"Is that your friend? I hope she's not wondering where you are," Elijah said to me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"She's okay, she's just annoying the bartender. She does that a lot," I explained to him.

"Evidently," Elijah responded simply, looking at Martha with a look that was a cross between amusement and bewilderment.

"It's best to not question some of the things that she does," I told him. He nodded, and then turned back to me. I didn't really need to explain to him what Martha was like, he just had to look at her and he could probably guess for himself what she was like.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked back over at the bar to see Martha pouring somebody else's drink into her glass when the bar tender wasn't looking. I tried not to laugh at her in front of Elijah so that he didn't notice what she was doing. To prevent myself from laughing I took another sip of the wine that Elijah had bought me. I placed my glass down on the table again and looked back at Martha to see if she had got caught. Now she was trying to steal a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar as the bar tender was cleaning some glasses. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed any of this yet. Maybe she had compelled him to let her take what she wanted. I smiled to myself. Life was more fun when Martha was your friend.

As I was looking at the bar where Martha was, I noticed the other bar tender that had looked at me and Martha earlier was looking at me again. This time I looked back at him and held his gaze for a few moments. His face was half hidden in shadow but from what I could see his gaze was cold. It was more than cold. It showed hatred. I frowned at him, wondering why he was looking at me so coldly and so full of hate. Surely he wasn't aware that I was a vampire. He couldn't have worked it out just by looking at me, could he? I looked away from him, worried. If he had worked out that I was a vampire then he might have worked out that Martha and Elijah were vampires as well, which might mean that we might be in trouble.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked me, noticing the worried look on my face.

"Yes, I think so," I said unsure. I wasn't completly sure that the man had worked out that we were vampires, but I was worried none-the-less.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked me, unconvinced about my answer.

"It's probably nothing, but there's a man behind the bar that keeps looking at me. He was looking at Martha and me earlier. The same cold stare," I explained to him, thinking about the way he stared at us. Elijah looked over at the bar and spotted the man that I was talking about, who was now looking at both of us. Elijah frowned.

"I'm probably over reacting, but the way that he keeps looking at us makes me think that he might have worked out that we're vampires somehow," I said to him lowering my voice slightly.

"You might be right. Perhaps we should leave, just in case," Elijah responded, still looking over at the man, with a slightly cautious look on his face.

"I'll go and get Martha," I said to him, as I got up. I made my way over to where Martha was at the bar. Elijah was watching me to make sure that no one was going to suddenly attack us.

"Martha, we need to go," I said to her urgently.

"Already? But I'm not done annoying Ray, yet," Martha said, pointing at the bar tender that she had been annoying all night, who I presume was called Ray.

"Sorry, but we need to go," I said in a worried voice. I looked over at the bar and noticed that the man who had looked at me had gone. I looked over at Elijah and saw that he had noticed this too and was looking around for any sign of the man.

"You sound worried. Why do you sound worried? I don't need to punch that Elijah guy do I?" Martha asked me, threatening to punch Elijah if he had upset me.

"No it's not Elijah. You know that other bar tender that was looking at us earlier?" I asked her, touched that she was being protective over me.

"The creepy guy?" Martha said.

"Yes him. He was looking at me again and the way he was looking at me was quite alarming," I explained to her, thinking of no other word to describe it.

"Do you want me to go over there and punch him?" Martha asked. I could tell that she was slightly drunk.

"When I say alarming, I mean that he was looking at me as though he wanted to kill me. As though he had figured out what we are," I said pointedly at her.

"Ohhh. Now I get ya. Okay we should probably leave," Martha said, trying to get up. I helped her out of her seat and she stumbled a bit. She regained her balance and we made our way back over to Elijah again. Elijah got up from his seat and escorted Martha and me out of the bar. When we got outside Elijah turned to look at Martha and me.

"In case you didn't hear me when I introduced myself to your friend, my name is Elijah," Elijah introduced himself quickly to Martha.

"I'm, Martha. You've probably heard a lot about me," Martha said back. Elijah and I exchanged a look as I tried not to laugh at that statement. It was a little bit hard to not hear Martha. Particuarly when she has consumed a large amount of alcohol.

"Will you two ladies be alright getting back to your lodgings?" Elijah asked us politely, deciding not to comment on what Martha had said.

"Yes. Thank you," I said back, smiling at him.

"Okay. Be careful. In the meantime I shall investigate where that man disappeared to, just in case he was trouble," Elijah said smiling back at me.

"Oh okay. Well you be careful too," I said, worried about leaving him to look for a potential vampire hunter.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Elijah answered, smiling at me again.

"Well thank you for the drink," I said, a little shyly this time. Martha was looking between us with interest.

"Your welcome. Maybe I will see you again sometime," Elijah said to me.

"Yes, I'd like that," I said back. With that Elijah left, nodding at both of us in farewell.

"Well he obviously likes you," Martha said, when Elijah had walked away.

"It was just a friendly gesture," I said back, rolling my eyes. Trust Martha to come out with one of those comments.

"Anyway, be careful, he might still be able to hear you," I added, hopeing that he was out of earshot now.

"So you do like him," Martha said, mischieviously.

"I never said that," I denied. We walked back to where I was staying, arguing about whether or not Elijah was romantically interested in me. Part of me was hopeing that he was. He had been nice. The other part of me was more worried about finding Stefan and Damon again rather than falling in love. I smiled to myself as I imagined what Damon's reaction would be if Elijah had started to court me. He would do the whole protective brother speech. Stefan probably wouldn't mind so much as long as the man that I fell in love with did not hurt me.

XXX

I came out of my thoughts when we had reached the boarding house that I was staying at. Martha had more or less moved in there with me because she didn't really have very good lodgings so I let her stay with me at my lodgings. I didn't mind having her there. She was good company and she kept my mind off of the worry that I had at not being able to find my brothers again.

Just as we were about to enter the boarding house, I hear a rustling noise nearby. I looked around sharply as I heard this noise, using my vampire hearing to listen for it again. I listened, but there was silence. I was about to step into the boarding house with Martha when an arrow flew straight at us. It missed us by inches and hit the boarding house door hard. Martha and I stood there looking at the arrow in shock. We both spun around to see where the arrow had come from to see the creepy man from the bar was there holding a crossbow. Before we could do anything he shot another arrow at us. We both moved to the side, but this time the arrow struck me. It got me in the shoulder. I screamed out in pain, as Martha tried to pull me away from the man. She shot a kick at the man, but he jumped back to avoid it. He was fast, and well trained which meant that he was a vampire hunter. That would explain why we didn't know he was following us, and how he had realised that we were vampires. I thought back to Elijah and how he was going to find the man. I only hoped that the man hadn't gotten to him first. I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder as the man reloaded his weapon to shoot another arrow at us, but before he could we both ran away from him, not wanting to fight him. We hoped that due to our speed he would be unable to follow us.

When we had gotton far away from the man we slowed down and I started to stumble. The wound on my shoulder wasn't healing, like it should have done and a burning sensation was coming from my wound and spreading to all over my body. I fell onto the ground in the pain that I was in.

"Fiona!" Martha shouted in alarm.

"I think there was vervain on that arrow," I said to her weakliy.

"Oh God," Martha said quietly as she knealt down to look at my wound, which was now bleeding badly. This was the first time I had ever felt the effects that vervain had on a vampire and just like I had been told it hurt like hell.

Just then another arrow was shot at us and hit a nearby tree. Another man holding a crossbow started coming towards us. Martha tried to pull me up but I fell again, unable to stand.

"Just leave me," I said to Martha, not wanting her to get hurt because of me.

"No way!" Martha responded, as she moved to pick me up.

"Martha, I'll only slow you down. Please go," I said to her urgently.

The other man was had nearly reached us an was bringing out what looked like a stake. Before he could go any further, however, Elijah appeared right behind him. He grabbed the man by the neck then slammed him against the ground. Taken by surprise the man feebily tried to get up again, but before he could Elijah kicked him in the face. The man fell down again and did not get up. Elijah looked over at Martha who was sitting on the floor with me in her arms. He walked over to us and looked at me in concern.

"The guy from the bar was waiting for us by the boarding house. We didn't even hear him following us. He got Fiona with one of the arrows, they must have put vervain on them," Martha explained to him. He nodded in response.

"We should get her somewhere safe. I'll take you both back to your lodgings. I'll get rid of the other one if he is still there," Elijah said to us.

"Thank you," I said to him weakily. I was touched that he wanted to keep us safe. He smiled at me in response.

Martha moved to help me get up again. I tried to stand but I was still unsteady on my feet. Seeing this, Elijah came over to me and gently picked me up bridal style so that he could carry me. When I was firmly in Elijah's arms, Martha and Elijah both spead back to the boarding house. When we arrived back at the boarding house Elijah carefully set me down beside Martha who put her arm around my shoulders to hold me steady. Elijah looked around to make sure that the man from the bar wasn't still there, waiting for us to return. He checked the nearby bushes and trees and then came back when he was satisfied that there was no one but us here. We then entered the boarding house, Martha helping me so that I didn't stumble when I walked in. We quietly climbed the stairs to the first room on the landing was, which was the room that Martha and I were staying in. We had to be quiet so that we didn't wake the person that owned the boarding house, who by now would be asleep. Thankfully due to being in a deserted place they never felt the need to lock the front door. When we reached the room I took the keys out of my purse, which I had managed to keep a hold of during the incident, and unlocked the door. Martha led me to the bed that I had been sleeping on the past few days and layed me down on it so that I could rest. Elijah shut the door behind us then followed us into the room.

"You should be okay now. The effects of the vervain should wear off in a few hours," Elijah said to me.

"Thank you for all your help," I said to him, gratefully and I truly was. If he hadn't of come then I probably would have been steaked by that guy. Martha could have been too, for I knew that she wouldn't have left me there.

"Don't mention it," Elijah said, casually as if he didn't mind the fact that he had just practically saved our lives.

"I've seen those two men before," Elijah said to us thoughtfully.

"What?!" Martha said in bewielderment.

"Yes, they seem to have a habit of popping up unexpectedly," Elijah said, with a hint of bittness in his voice. I frowned in puzzlement about how he knew those men but decided to not comment on it. I thought the best thing for me now was rest.

"Anyway I shall leave you to rest now," Elijah said, as if he had read my mind.

"Thank you again," I said to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Martha said to him smiling.

"I'll come and see how you are tomorrow," Elijah said as he ran a soothing hand through my hair then left. When we heard the door shut behind him, Martha gave me a 'I told you so' look in response to Elijah's movement, then went to find one of the blood bags that we had stored so that I could have some blood to help me heal. She bought over a blood bag to me, which I drank gratefully. She cleaned up my wound for me then bandaged it up so that it could heal properly. After I had some of the blood I fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning I woke up and I felt much better. I removed the bandage that was covering my wound to see that my it had managed to heal completly over night. The effects of the vervain had thankfully worn off now and I was slightly groggy but back to normal. Martha came in to check on me and I reassured her that I was fine. A while later Elijah came round to see how I was as well. I was quite touched by the fact that he was being so caring towards me. I was glad that he was being like this even though we had only just met. Martha had let him in after he had knocked on the door.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked me, kindly as he walked into the room.

"I'm much better now, thank you. Martha has an excellant bedside manner," I said, smiling gratefully at Martha for everything that she had done for me.

"I'm sure she does," Elijah responded smiling back at me.

"What I don't get is how the guy at the bar had managed to work out that we were vampires," Martha said frowning in confusement.

"That's what I've been wondering," I said, nodding in agreement.

"I think I may have a theory about how they managed to work that out," Elijah said to us.

"Go on," Martha said gesturing for him to explain himself.

"Well, I've just remembered where I've heard Fiona's surname from. Your from Mystic Falls aren't you?" he said to me.

"Yes I am, why?" I asked him, in puzzlement.

"Well there have been a few stories saying how two Salvatore's disappeared in 1864, then nearly four years later their sister disappeared too," Elijah explained.

"How could they have known that that was Fiona?" Martha asked him.

"I'm not quite sure. They may have seen pictures of you and your brothers. Being vampire hunters their ancestors may have managed to work out what really happened to you," Elijah explained. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So your saying that the man at the bar realised that I was a vampire because of what happened in 1864?" I asked him.

"Possibly. Of course I'm not saying that it was your fault, I'm just saying that they may have recongised you somehow" he said quickly thinking that he was offending me.

"Its okay, I know what you mean. They must be serious vampire hunters then," I said to him, understandingly.

"Yes, they must be a family of vampire hunters. It must be passed down from parents to children," Elijah said to us.

"We'd better get out of here in case there are more of them," Martha said to me, worridly. She was more worried for me than she was for herself.

"Yeah, its about time we left anyway," I said gravely. It didn't surprise me that this had happened. Someone was bound to notice who I really was sooner or later, being the daughter of one of the founding members of Mystic Falls.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Elijah curiously.

"I shall also leave. I'm not sure where I shall go," he reponded.

"You can come with us if you like," I said to me, hoping that he woul come with us. Unfortanatly Martha had noticed the hopeful tone in my voice and had shot a knowing smile in my direction.

"No, its okay. I have some things that I need to attend to, but thank you anyway," Elijah said back politely. I smiled at him, hiding my disappointment.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now then," I said to him, sadly.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. I'll come and find you," Elijah said to me with a smile.

"How?" I asked him. I had been looking for Stefan and Damon for a while now. It was very difficult to find someone when you didn't know where they were.

"I'll find you somehow. I'm good at finding people," he said winking at me. I blushed slightly, which made Martha laugh silently at me.

"Untill we meet again Fiona," Elijah said to me as he kissed me on the cheeck in farewell.

"Goodbye Elijah," I said to him smiling and blushing at the fact that he had kissed me on the cheeck.

"Goodbye Martha," Elijah said turning to Martha. He didn't kiss her on the cheeck.

"Bye Elijah," Martha said to him and with one last smile at me he left.

"And you said he wasn't interested in you," Martha said to me cheekily after he had left. We both started laughing.

After a while we decided that we should probably pack so that we could leave after the events of the night before. I was quite worried about the fact that people could recognise me and work out that I was a vampire. It not only put me in danger but it also put Stefan and Damon in danger too. If people recognised me then they might be able to recognise them as well. When we had packed what little possessions we had with us we signed out of the boarding house then left to find a new place that we could lie low in.


End file.
